


Times Two

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Derek Hale, Omega Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Stiles finally gets to talk to the alpha he’s been admiring, but it turns out he’s not an alpha at all.





	Times Two

**Author's Note:**

> I just love playing in the ABO universe and trying new things.

Even though they live in the same apartment building, Stiles has only ever seen him from a distance. Sometimes, when he opens his blinds first thing in the morning, he gets a glimpse of Hot Beard Guy starting his run, usually while wearing athletic shorts and a _very_ tight shirt. And several times Stiles has seen him playing basketball with his—also ridiculously attractive—friends on the court behind their complex.

Those days, he’d _really_ struggled to keep walking.

Stiles doesn’t like to be an omega stereotype, but sometimes he just can’t help being distracted a hot body. Hot _everything_ , really.

And every now and then, while Stiles is carefully fitting his jeep into one of the the narrow parking spaces, he’ll see Hot Beard Guy grabbing groceries out of his gorgeous Camaro. He’s one of those people who likes to take everything in one trip, so Stiles will get a distractingly good view of his flexed biceps and the strong curve of his back.

So they’ve never been in close proximity, not once.

But Stiles is sure he’s the alpha of his dreams.

And he’s been very tempted to bribe the building manager just to find out this guy’s _name_ , but he hasn’t sunk to that level. Yet.

The apartment building isn’t that big, they’ll have to run into each other at some point.

 

*

 

Stiles is a little flustered because he’s running late for work, and he keeps tapping his fingers irritably against his thigh because the damn elevator is taking _forever_. He doesn’t really have a choice, either—he lives on the eighth floor, and if he tries to run down that many flights of stairs he knows he’ll break his neck for sure.

The doors finally ding, and Stiles darts in without paying any attention, already texting his boss and letting her know that he’s probably going to be late.

He shoves his phone back into his pocket, peripherally aware that there’s another person on the elevator with him. But when he takes a casual glance over he stiffens in surprise, because it’s _him_. It’s the hot alpha Stiles has been admiring from afar.

He obviously catches Stiles’ comical double-take, because he smiles and says, “Hi, I’m Derek. I think I’ve seen you around—”

It’s right then, when Stiles is finally completely focused, that the scent of him starts to register. And it’s wonderful, a little heady and sweet, but there’s something—

“You’re an _omega_ ,” he blurts before Derek even gets to finish his sentence.  

Derek’s face immediately shutters, and Stiles feels a sharp stab of regret.

“Yeah,” Derek says shortly, his mouth pulling down. “It’s never what people expect.”

Stiles has always considered himself a little far from the omega ideal: his shoulders are too broad, he’s lanky instead of lithe, and he’s never really had a soft, yielding personality. But Derek is _shockingly_ far from the norm, to the point that he could easily pass for an alpha if he masked his scent.

Somehow, that’s weirdly appealing.

And considering that Stiles was attracted to him _already_ , the fact that Derek’s an omega isn’t really throwing him off too much.

“I didn’t mean it as a bad thing,” he tries, but then the elevator doors are opening and Derek is _gone_.

Stiles stands there for a moment, feeling a little off-center, before he remembers that he’s late for work and sprints out to his jeep.

 

*

 

He feels bad about the elevator thing for a couple of days, then decides he’s going to do something about it. He knows Derek’s name now, so it’s easy enough to look him up in the mailroom directory.

Derek only lives a couple of floors above him, and Stiles is tempted to knock on his door and say something right then and there. But his mouth sometimes says things without his permission, so he figures a subtler way is better.

He writes out a note, trying to find a way to apologize for inadvertently targeting Derek’s insecurity. Then he asks if they can maybe finish the conversation they’d started, making it clear that he really is cool with Derek being an omega.

He signs his name and apartment number, then tapes the note to Derek’s door.

 

*

 

He doesn’t actually expect anything to come of it, so he tries not to be disappointed when nothing does.

So when there’s a knock on his door a week after he left the note, he just assumes its Scott and answers it without looking. And ends up stunned silent when the person on the other side of the door turns out to be _Derek_.

“Hi,” Derek says, giving him a cautious smile. “Can we try this again?”

Stiles just blinks at him for a second, because Derek looks better than ever and smells _amazing_ , before he finds his voice. “Um, sure. You want to come in?”

“Yeah,” Derek says. “And I feel like I should apologize, too.”

“Why?” Stiles asks, gesturing him toward the couch. He firmly believes that important conversations should be held on comfortable furniture.

“I overreacted that day. It’s just—I’m _nobody’s_ ideal omega. I get weird looks and derisive comments a lot, so I’m kind of sensitive to the way people react to me.”

“I’ll admit I was surprised,” Stiles says, nodding. He gives Derek an encouraging smile. “So what were you going to say in the elevator? You know, before I interrupted you?”

“Oh, um. I was just going to say that I’d seen you around, and if you wanted to join us for a game of basketball sometime, that’d be cool,” Derek says, shrugging.

“I’m pretty clumsy,” Stiles says, laughing. “And the only sport I ever played much was lacrosse, but hey, I’m willing to give it a shot.”

Derek grins. “Well, if that’s not your thing, then I usually hang out at the park on Saturdays. You’re welcome to join me.”

“I’d love to,” Stiles says. “But I feel like I should make something clear first.”

“What is it?” Derek asks, looking nervous.

“Well, I was happy to see you in that elevator that day, because I’d been wanting to ask you out,” Stiles says, matter of fact.

“But you thought I was an alpha, didn’t you?” Derek’s eyebrows go up. “That’s pretty bold.”

Stiles grins. “I’ve learned sometimes that you have to take risks. So yeah, I was going to go for it. But I was so surprised to find out you were an omega, I didn’t get a chance to ask.”

“But you’re not interested anymore, right?” Derek says neutrally. “Now that you know we’re both omegas?”

“Um, _no_ ,” Stiles says. “I’m totally still interested.” He savors the look of surprise on Derek’s face. “I’d love to take you on a date.”

“Oh. I,” Derek starts, then trails off.

“It’s okay if you’re not interested in me, though,” Stiles says quickly. “I just wanted you to know.”

“I’m—I’m _interested_ ,” Derek gets out, flushing again. His scent is suddenly strong and inviting, and Stiles breathes it in eagerly. “It’s just that I’m, um, a _traditional_ omega, so if you’re expecting—”

Stiles leans in close, smiling. “I’ve dated alphas who wanted me to fuck them, so I can assure you that it’s not a problem _at all_.” He winks. “But let’s maybe try that date, first.”

“I can be ready in ten minutes,” Derek says, grinning.

“Well, I can be ready in five,” Stiles jokes, but Derek curls a hand around the back of his neck and pulls him into a kiss before he can say anything else.

“Five minutes to make out, and five minutes to get ready,” Derek bargains teasingly, then drags Stiles in again.

(They make out so long, they end up getting a pizza delivered instead.)

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
